Getting Caught Staring Isn't Always A Bad Thing
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Akiteru and the Little Giant stay after school to train they then decide to take a shower before going home when they step out of the shower Akiteru is caught staring and the Little Giant takes full advantage of this


Getting Caught Staring Isn't Always A Bad Thing

A/N: So I'm back once more I'm stuck on babysitting duty for the next couple of days so I thought why not bring my laptop with me and write a little more! So I'm here with a rare pair for Haikyuu I really like this ship and Akiteru is just too CUTE so I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. So Kimmy Cakes wants Uke Daichi and Panda Sprinkles wants Kuroo X Daichi so I shall write this ship afterwards. Prompt was given to me by the amazing Nina3491 please R&R!

Tenma's POV

The truth was I didn't just come to practice for volleyball there was one other reason I came here and that was my upperclassman of one year Akiteru Tsukishima, although he wasn't a starter on the team he was always extremely diligent when it came to practice and he was incredibly cute and pretty so of course he'd caught my eye. So when I saw him practicing after everyone else had left I decided to join him using this chance to get to know him a little more.

By the time we had finished I was surprised to know that we actually got along quite well and I fully intended to nurture this relationship over time and maybe attempt to take the relationship one step further if that is possible of course, I mean I have to try with someone that pretty especially with that amazing personality of his.

We decided to go and take a shower before heading home the school wouldn't complain as long as I was there being the ace of the volleyball team and all. While in the shower I couldn't help but think about the possibility of being able to see the taller males naked body, a tingling feeling went down my spine at this thought as such I had to think of something else now was not the time to get a hard-on. Once finished in the shower I step out and grab a towel starting to dry myself when Akiteru joined me grabbing a towel but as I continued to dry myself I felt his eyes on me and so after a few minutes of him staring I turned to look at him only to see that his eyes were trained on my dick. I quirked a brow but before I could say anything he beat me to it "That's insane! You're a year younger than me and a lot smaller but... your dick is huge! It's freaking huge! Is that how you got your nickname? Can it even grow any bigger?"

My brow quirked even more at this as I eye the pretty boy in front of me who clearly had no idea just how close we were to each other or that we were both standing here completely naked. I certainly noticed how beautiful he was in our current situation, I looked him up and down and everything about him just screamed beautiful and it was certainly getting to me. He clearly had no idea just how tempting he was being, he was still wet so he had water droplets dripping down his incredibly beautiful and sculptured body, I couldn't help but follow a few of those droplets while licking my lips.

I couldn't hold myself back any longer I wanted this man and with our close proximity at that beautifully wet body right within reach I snapped I surprised the elder by pushing him down on the bench and pinning him there, yes the taller male was sprawled out beneath me with a surprised expression gracing his features. I looked down at him through hungry eyes like I was going to eat him up at any moment this stirred him to attempt to get away but he couldn't move me.

Instead in a deep hoarse voice that made the taller boy tremble as I spoke in his ear, "Why don't you find out for yourself if it can grow bigger, pretty boy." I then wasted no time in capturing those tempting lips in a searing kiss meanwhile I took his hand guiding it to my cock making him grab it, it was obvious that he was nervous about it but he wasn't particularly scared.

Akiteru's POV

As nervous as I was about my current predicament I was equally excited and curious, I was curious about Tenma as a person as well and always had been from the moment he joined the team and quickly became our ace. Once he'd wrapped my fingers around his shaft I started to slowly pump him using the skills that I used on myself to get me off. I was amazed as I watched it grow bigger and bigger with each move of my hand and soon I was increasing the pace of my movements making sure to flick my wrist occasionally, when I heard his small moans of pleasure I felt very accomplished.

When he leaned down to place butterfly kisses over my stomach and up to my chest till he finally took a dusty pink nipple into his mouth, sucking on the sensitive nub causing a loud moan to tear itself from my lips which in turn effectively stopped my hand as wave after wave of pleasure passed through me and my mind went blank all I could focus on was the immense pleasure that Tenma was giving me.

I nearly screamed in pleasure when he started to teasingly rub my erection at the same time as his mouth abused my nipple leaving me as a writhing, moaning mess underneath him. Clearly satisfied with his handiwork he pulled back with a smirk "well you wanted to know just how much my 'Little Giant' could grow~" he commented pointing down at his engorged member.

My eyes followed his finger until my eyes lay on that huge piece of meat, my eyes widened at just how huge it was and I have to say I was a little intimidated by it but I wasn't going to let that put me off. I looked up at him "can I touch it..?" I asked now waiting until he gave me a nod to reach out and take the shaft into my hand once more. It was so hot to the touch as I started to pump him slowly at first before increasing the pace. Hearing his light moans at my ministrations spurred me on and soon I was leaning down to tentatively lick the head which gained me a rather loud gasp as well as a particularly loud moan as I licked it again.

Gaining more confidence from his moans I took the head into my mouth sucking on it like it was a lollipop before taking more of his length into my mouth then starting to bob my head up and down using my hand that was still gripping his erection to pump what I couldn't fit in my mouth. His moans started to get louder and louder as I started to swirl my tongue around the head before I pulled away completely trailing my tongue from tip to base then back up again following the vein there then I took it back into my mouth taking as much of it in as I could then starting to deep throat him. From the noises he was making I could tell that he was close to his orgasm and I was eager to get him cum using just my mouth and hand.

However he clearly had other ideas on his mind as instead of letting me make him cum he pulled away and pushed me back down on the bench hovering above me for a few seconds before he finally moved leaning down he captured my lips in a searing kiss before he entered me in one quick thrust, I was lucky that the blowjob acted as lubrication or it would have been a lot worse but it still hurt like hell with this being my first time. I let out a cry of pain that he swallowed as he continued to kiss me the kiss turning gentle and sweet now instead of passionate as if he was apologising for the pain.

He remained still to allow me to adjust which I was very grateful for not sure I would be able to handle the pain if he had continued to thrust into me. After a few moments I slid my fingers into his hair "you can move…" I told him between pants bracing myself for the pain that I knew was going to come.

He must have seen in my face how tense I was as he leaned in to capture my lips in a soft kiss "relax Akiteru the more you tense the more it's going to hurt, I promise to make you feel so good that you won't even remember the pain afterwards," he told me. I took a deep breath and did my best to relax to which he pecked me on the lips before he pulled almost all the way out only to slam straight back in, I released another loud cry of pain at this but he kept on repeating it pulling out so only the tip remained then slamming back in each time only he was changing the angle of his thrusts each time until he hit something that was buried deep inside me, each time he hit that spot an immense amount of pleasure shot straight through me making me see stars as I practically screamed in pleasure. "See I told you~" he told me cockily as he abused that sweet spot to the point that all I could do was lay there writhing beneath him my fingers fisting in his hair in my need to grip something.

I could no longer form words my brain completely stopped working for anything that wasn't giving me pleasure, I knew it wouldn't be long before I reached my orgasm. "Akiteru let's come together," he said with a grunt it was obvious that he too was on the verge of spilling his seed. At the same moment that he leaned in to kiss my lips as a hand moved to tweak my nipple I squeezed around his erection causing both of us to cum at the same time. The immense pleasure that I felt as I came at the same time as Tenma filled me up with his seed was too much for me as I passed out.

The End

A/N: ahh I'm so happy I got this finished ahaha I have no idea how popular this will be as it's a super rare pair but I hope that those who did read it have enjoyed it! As promised next fic will be KurooXDaichi!


End file.
